Fullerenes are cage molecules that have the potential for application in various products, for example, in materials and pharmaceuticals. The potential for applications is expected to be enhanced by controlling the physical properties of the fullerenes, such as size, shape, and molecular weight. Thus it is desirable to produce fullerenes or with predetermined values of physical parameters. However, methods of making fullerenes tend to produce a mixture of fullerenes of physical parameters. Thus, it is desirable to have a method for separating fullerenes. More particularly, it is desirable to have a method for separating fullerenes according to a physical parameter. Still more particularly, it is desirable to have a method for separating fullerenes according to size.